La Fuite
by violettepoete
Summary: Quand un Mangemort solitaire propose à une jeune prisonnière de la sauver en échange de la promesse qu'elle restera avec lui, le choix est vite fait. Commence alors la Fuite. Fuite de tout, tout le temps. Mais ne rencontre t-on pas sa vie sur les chemins qu'on prend pour l'éviter ?


Auteur: Violette Poète

Résumé: Quand un Mangemort solitaire propose à une jeune prisonnière de la sauver en échange de la promesse qu'elle restera avec lui, le choix est vite fait. Commence alors la Fuite. Fuite de tout, tout le temps. Mais ne rencontre t-on pas sa vie sur les chemins qu'on prend pour l'éviter ?

Genre: Friendship, Family

Prière de ne pas publier cette fic sans mon autorisation

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**La Fuite**

* * *

J'ai passé la moitié de ma vie avec un tatouage de serpent sur le bras.

C'est ironique, parce que je n'ai jamais réellement cru à la pureté du sang, mais voilà, c'est ainsi. Je n'ai même pas été enrôlé par mon père, comme c'est souvent le cas je suis orphelin. Mais j'étais si seul et si fatigué de l'être. Et au fond, les Mangemorts, c'était faire partie d'une sorte de club. Je ne cherche pas à me donner des excuses, je dis juste... que leurs arguments étaient convaincants. Je pensais que, pour la première fois de ma vie, je pourrais compter sur quelqu'un. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Pas du tout.

Un sacré enfer que ça a été. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bébé de rien du tout anéantisse le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Et pendant un long moment, ça s'est mieux passé. Il n'y avait plus les tueries, c'était déjà ça, mais je crevais de solitude. On a beau dire qu'on s'y fait, ça n'est jamais tout à fait le cas. C'est quelque chose d'ancré profondément en vous et ça fait mal. Ça fait terriblement mal.

Après un nombre considérable d'années, tout a recommencé. J'aurais dû m'en aller, comme beaucoup, mais, retranché chez moi comme un vieux grognon, je n'avais rien vu venir. Après avoir été appelé, la première fois, je me suis bien méfié et sans doute aurais-je dû partir à ce moment-là. Je fus stupide et me crus à l'abri dans mon cottage éloigné de tout. Malheureusement, moi qui, pour la première fois de ma vie, aurais voulu passer inaperçu, je n'eus pas cette chance. Mon don pour les Enchantements fit soudain de moi une personne à connaître et, un beau matin, j'eus la surprise de voir débarquer d'anciens « collègues » à moi. Je pus à peine me lancer quelques sorts de ma composition qui me permirent de feindre une maladie extrêmement grave et contagieuse.

J'échappais de peu à la torture après ne pas être venu la première fois et d'encore moins à la mort, les sortilèges que je m'étais infligé se révélant un peu trop puissants. J'ai regretté de ne pas y être passé. À chaque instant depuis la fin de ma convalescence. Les tueries ont recommencé, et chaque jour plus qu'aucun autre jour avant ça, je regrettai d'être en vie.

Il s'agissait de faire une descente dans un refuge de Nés-Moldus. D'après ce que j'avais entendu, quelqu'un avait eu la bonne idée de les vendre. Une fois entrés dans la maison, à grands renforts de cris et de sortilèges (les Mangemorts sont capables de tout, sauf de discrétion), on m'enjoignit vivement (comprendre : ordonner) d'aller vérifier le grenier. J'obtempérais, donnant tous les signes d'impatience à l'idée de me retrouver dans un combat et, une fois seul, ralentis l'allure. Je n'avais jamais vu l'intérêt d'exterminer des gens différents de nous. L'idéologie du Seigneur des Ténèbres m'avait toujours échappé, ce qui rendait encore plus ridiculement ironique mes vingt années à son service.

Le grenier ne comportait qu'une fenêtre et on apercevait à travers un temps grisâtre et une pluie drue et froide tomber sur Londres. J'en avais ma claque de la pluie et j'en avais ma claque de ce pays. Je fis un pas en avant dans la pièce et le sol grinça sous mes pieds. Aussitôt, je perçus un mouvement et pointai ma baguette en désarmant mon adversaire. J'entendis un léger cri et j'attrapai au vol une autre baguette en déplorant ma malchance. Il avait fallu qu'il y ait quelqu'un dans cette saloperie de grenier. Je trouvai l'interrupteur à tâtons et allumai.

Le dos collée au mur, une fille me regardait. Les yeux écarquillés par la peur, elle resta sans bouger et je l'observai, passablement fatigué. Elle était jeune, trop pour être dans une telle position, et jolie, trop pour ce qui allait suivre inévitablement. Je frissonnai.

-Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

Je mentais et je le savais très bien. J'allais la livrer aux autres et ce qu'ils lui feraient subir serait pire que la mort. Au milieu de tous ces bruits et de ces rires de folies, je restai planté là, écrasé de fatigue, de solitude et de peur, incapable de faire ce que j'avais à faire. J'avais trop tardé. Bientôt, les autres allaient me rejoindre. Alors, je me rappelai : j'étais seul dans cette pièce. Une idée, fugitive, stupide et brillante, me vint immédiatement et, plein d'une curiosité renouvelée envers la fille, fit un pas en avant.

-Viens avec moi., m'entendis-je alors dire.

Étonnée, elle resta encore sans bouger et j'eus un mouvement d'impatience. Elle recula vivement jusqu'au coin le plus éloigné de la pièce, et, plus doucement, j'avançai vers elle. Je n'avais jamais été très doué pour parler aux gens et j'avais si peu de temps !

-Tu n'as pas beaucoup de solutions. Soit je te livre aux autres, et crois-moi, tu ne veux pas ça, soit je te tue immédiatement... soit tu viens avec moi. Tu fuis, on s'en sort tous les deux, mais en échange, tu restes avec moi. Toujours.

La surprise sembla remplacer définitivement la peur dans ses yeux et elle me fixa, comme essayant de voir à travers mon masque, à travers mon costume de Mangemort.

-Je ne te ferais pas de mal, je ne toucherais pas. Je veux juste que tu m'accompagnes. Si tu me promets que tu me suivras, je nous sors de là.

C'était de la folie, une pure folie. Ces mots étaient insensées et, en les prononçant, mon cœur battait plus fort qu'il n'avait jamais battu. C'était aussi pour ça que je ne reculais pas.

-Alors ?, la pressai-je. Tu promets ?

Bien que c'était absolument impossible, j'aurais juré qu'elle me regarda droit dans les yeux. Les siens étaient d'un bleu très clair piquetés d'étoiles dorés. Des yeux intelligents, francs, honnêtes... et diablement beaux. Elle hocha la tête et le reste se passa très vite. Je lançai un sort de mon invention à une lampe à huile qui traînait sur une table, attrapai le bras de la fille et transplanai avec elle.

Nous atterrîmes sur une plage, si loin d'où nous étions auparavant. Il ne pleuvait pas, mais un froid glacé régnait. Des nuages sombres hantaient le ciel. À l'horizon, quelques maisons se découpaient dans le vert de la campagne anglaise.

À peine arrivée, la fille s'était arrachée à ma poigne, et je crois qu'un moment, elle songea à fuir. Elle sembla se rappeler, soit qu'elle avait donné sa parole (tacitement, il est vrai, mais elle l'avait donné), soit que sa baguette était encore en ma possession, quoi qu'il en soit, à trois pas prudents de moi, elle me lançai des coups d'oeil inquiets. J'éclatai de rire. Ce que je venais de faire était stupide, tellement stupide. En songeant, de plus, à quel spectacle, je devais offrir, tout vêtu de noir, comme un ange de la mort, mon hilarité augmenta. Ça n'était vraiment pas le moment, aussi je fermai les yeux et me contint de mon mieux. La fille devait suffisamment paniquer comme ça. Je me débarrassai de mon masque et de ma robe, après tout, ne venais-je pas de démissionner ?

Je me tournai vers la fille, qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot et qui continuai à me regarder avec des yeux ronds.

-J'ai lancé un sort avant qu'on parte. Le grenier a totalement explosé. Aux yeux du monde, nous sommes morts., annonçais-je, plus pour rompre le silence qu'autre chose.

Elle resta muette et détourna brusquement la tête pour fixer la mer. Je soupirai imperceptiblement. J'étais un idiot. Un vieil idiot qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment s'adresser aux gens, à fortiori à ceux qui avaient la moitié de son âge. Je tâchai de réfléchir. Il était hors de question de rentrer chez moi. Ce serait véritablement le comble d'avoir feint ma propre mort pour me faire attraper à la porte de mon cottage ! Je regardai la silhouette de la fille, ses longs cheveux bruns au vent, et la rejoignit.

-Au fait, dis-je, du ton le plus naturel du monde, je m'appelle Declan.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi, lentement et articula :

-Kathryn.

-Ravi de te connaître, Kathryn., répondis-je, si soulagé d'avoir réussi à lui faire dire un mot.

Mais mon nom était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait savoir.

-Pourquoi moi ?, demanda t-elle brusquement.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Je n'étais pas doué avec les gens, comme je l'avais déjà dit, et le son de ma propre voix avait parfois tendance à m'étonner moi-même. Pourtant, il ne m'aurait pas semblé que ma première question, dans une telle circonstance, fut celle-ci. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, je haussai les épaules, fis une petite moue et déclarai :

-Sans raison.

Elle se laissa glisser à même le sol et s'assit dans le sable. Je laissai mon regard s'égarer au-delà de l'horizon, dans les nuages gris. Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire ? Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire, sans argent, sans maison et avec une otage, en plus, car il n'y avait pas d'autre mot ? Je me résolus à faire ce que j'avais toujours fait : voir un jour après l'autre. Ne jamais chercher plus loin, ne jamais prévoir. Alors, faisant ce que j'estimais le mieux, mais que je considérais, tout de même, comme une belle idiotie, je me plaçai en face d'elle et lui tendit sa baguette. Elle me lança un regard plein de suspicion et attrapa l'objet avec défiance.

Mais cette Kathryn, décidément, était une fille de parole. Elle se leva, cacha l'arme dans sa manche et posa sur moi ses yeux incroyables.

-Où va t-on ?

Sans oser y croire, je désignai le village aperçu dans le lointain, ne le regardant même pas. Elle hocha la tête et se mit en route. Je la laissai aller devant et, abandonnant là mon costume de Mangemort, la suivit.

* * *

S'adapter ne fut pas facile. Toute ma vie, je l'avais passé seul. Avoir quelqu'un avec moi, aussi espéré que ça avait été, n'était pas simple. Si elle ne s'était pas tenu continuellement à mes côtés, je l'aurais probablement oublié sur place, persuadé que ce que j'avais vécu n'était rien de plus qu'une chimère.

Les premiers jours furent donc laborieux. Sans argent en poche, dans un monde inconnu, puisqu'il était hors de question de retourner chez les sorciers, j'étais complètement dépaysé et, il faut bien le dire, d'aucune aide. Elle prit les choses en main et m'apprit toutes sortes de choses utiles et, si, avant cela, je n'avais rien contre les Moldus, j'admirai de plus en plus leur ingéniosité. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas la magie pour leur venir en aide et s'arrangeaient pour évoluer tout de même. Cela faisait si longtemps que les sorciers se laissaient aller et vivaient comme faisaient leurs parents. En regardant la jeune fille, à l'aise dans toute cette vie, au milieu de tout ce bruit, je me pris à penser que les Moldus et les Nés-Moldus étaient définitivement l'avenir du monde.

Je pensai, au début, que Kathryn était renfermée. Mais je compris qu'elle ne me faisait simplement pas confiance et, comment lui en vouloir, elle avait simplement troqué une prison contre une autre et des geôliers contre un seul, triste et misérable. À ses yeux, je ne pris certainement de l'humanité qu'en montant dans une boîte en métal censé voler, appelée avion par les Moldus. Je frôlai la crise cardiaque au décollage et rompit ma promesse en lui attrapant la main. Elle me lança un regard acéré, mais mon air proprement terrifié lui expliqua le geste et elle détourna la tête. Je crus d'abord que c'était par dégoût, mais les tressautements qui l'agitaient m'apprirent qu'elle était simplement en train de rire.

À partir de cet instant, elle se détendit de plus en plus en ma présence et j'en étais si soulagé que je la laissai souvent décider de notre direction, une fois arrivés en Amérique. Nous visitâmes New York, et je réalisai à quel point elle était cultivée et à quel point je ne l'étais pas. Sa confiance en moi sembla naître, un peu timide au début, mais de plus en plus forte. Elle parla davantage, m'expliquait beaucoup de choses et, une fois, se moqua de moi, avant de se reprendre et de se mordre la lèvre d'un air gêné. Mais je n'étais pas du tout vexé. J'étais le premier à savoir que, sans elle, je serais mort de faim dans le Londres Moldu, incapable de comprendre, incapable de m'adapter.

Grâce aux distributeurs d'argent non résistants aux baguettes magiques, nous vivions à notre aise. Une certaine envie de continuer à voyager, à fuir, même (après tout, appelons les choses par leur nom) me prit. Comme l'avion était tout à fait hors de question et que le train me tentait peu, Kathryn proposa d'acheter une voiture. Étant incapable de conduire, je la laissai choisir selon son gré et elle revint avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et ce qu'elle appela une décapotable, d'une couleur rouge ultra-voyante. En m'installant à côté d'elle, elle éclata purement et simplement de rire: il fallait dire que j'avais tout sauf le profil pour monter dans une voiture pareille. Je lui ordonnai de démarrer d'un air bougon.

Dès lors, la route s'étalait devant nous. Durant de longues semaines, il n'y eut que ça, les cafés où il n'y avait que les uniformes des serveuses qui changeaient et les paysages. C'était étourdissant, pour le moins. La seule chose qui me rappelait encore mon ancienne vie était la douleur dans mon avant-bras lorsque Voldemort appelait ses fidèles.

Pas peureuse, Kathryn entreprit de m'apprendre à conduire. Les premières leçons furent laborieuses et, pour me défendre, je signalai que ce n'était pas facile de faire rentrer quelque chose dans ma vieille caboche. Ce n'était pas une excuse, selon elle, et elle s'entêta. Et, miracle, réussit. J'étais justement en train de conduire lorsque mon tatouage me brûla et je jugeai plus prudent de m'arrêter sur le bord de la route. Elle prit ma place, tandis que, tenant mon bras et essayant vainement de réprimer la douleur, je m'installai à la sienne. Un soleil de plomb régnait et je tombai dans une torpeur proche de l'inconscience.

Comme je l'avais remarqué en n'y allant pas la première fois, la marque brûlait bien plus les absents. En transplanant directement chez Voldemort, la douleur cessait. Sinon, elle perdurait bien plus longtemps et aucune potion, aucun sort n'y changeait rien. En rouvrant les yeux, je me sentais tout de même mieux et examinai les alentours. Kathryn s'était arrêtée pour faire le plein d'essence, et me voyant réveillé, me demanda d'un air concerné :

-Ça va mieux ?

-Oui., acquiesçai-je, me redressant dans le fauteuil.

Je touchai mon avant-bras encore sensible et baissai la tête pour regarder la plus belle preuve de ma stupidité. Je pâlis, descendis fébrilement de la voiture.

-Kathryn !

Elle s'approcha rapidement, inquiète de mon ton alarmé. Je lui montrai ma peau blanche, sans le moindre signe de tatouage et elle poussa un cri.

-Ça veut bien dire ce que je crois que ça veut dire ?

-C'est fini. C'est fini, il est mort. La guerre est finie., répondis-je, abasourdi.

Elle poussa un nouveau cri et se jeta dans mes bras. J'étais tout aussi soulagé qu'elle, même si je ne comptais pas du tout retourner en Angleterre. Pour moi, c'était une page qui se tournait, une page dont j'avais eu particulièrement honte. Je l'enlaçai à mon tour.

* * *

Il n'y avait, en fait, qu'une question qu'elle me posait sans relâche, au point d'en devenir particulièrement agaçante. Cette question était la même que la toute première qu'elle m'avait posé : « Pourquoi moi ? ». Visiblement, ma réponse ne l'avait pas satisfaite et elle était sans cesse en quête d'une autre. Dès lors, je lui en offris plusieurs, mais, inlassablement, elle continuait à demander, parfois plus pour m'ennuyer que pour avoir une réponse. Nous nous entendions bien, vraiment bien...

Et puis, un jour, en s'arrêtant pour déjeuner dans un café au bord de la route, alors que je lui demandais le sel, elle éclata brusquement en sanglots. Pris au dépourvu, je la fixai d'abord avec des yeux ronds avant de lui tapoter la main d'un geste maladroit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, finis-je par demander.

-J'avais oublié quel jour on était., sanglota t-elle.

Il était facile de perdre la notion du temps sur la route. Chaque jour était identique, chaque jour était différent. Ne sachant quoi dire, je restai muet et, après avoir reniflé encore une fois, elle leva des yeux brillants vers moi et s'expliqua :

-Dans deux jours, mon frère rentre du pensionnat. Il arrivera à la maison... et il n'y aura personne.

Je sentis un frisson monter le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je savais qu'elle était orpheline, comme moi, et je croyais qu'elle n'avait personne. Fou que j'étais. Devenir un Mangemort n'était pas la pire bêtise que j'avais commise. Comment avais-je osé l'enlever à sa vie, l'enlever à la seule famille qu'il lui restait, sous prétexte que je me sentais seul ? Je fermai les yeux, tout entier à ma culpabilité. Puis, je me rappelai soudain d'un vieux précepte que j'avais entendu, il y avait des années de ça et qui disait qu'en aimant quelqu'un, il fallait parfois être prêt à le laisser partir. C'était mon tour, à n'en pas douter et je me sentais à la fois heureux et triste de le faire.

-Va le retrouver., m'entendis-je dire.

Elle releva la tête, surprise et, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était étonnée, garda le silence un long moment.

-J'... J'ai promis..., balbutia t-elle.

-Au diable, cette promesse !, grondai-je, furieux, contre moi, pas contre elle.

À la fin de ce déjeuner qui se révéla être le plus triste du monde, je l'accompagnai à un arrêt de bus, où elle irait en ville, où elle trouverait un aéroport, où elle s'en irait.

-Et vous ?, me demanda t-elle, timidement.

Je souris de sa sollicitude. Elle s'inquiétait pour moi après ce que je lui avais fait...

-J'étais seul avant, je serais seul encore, ça n'est pas bien grave.

-Qu'allez-vous faire ?

Je me sentais malheureux, mais léger. Ce que je faisais était bien.

-J'ai connu cette fille qui m'a appris à conduire... Je vais rouler encore un peu.

Elle sourit, vaguement, et détourna la tête. On pouvait apercevoir le car arriver au loin et elle me lança un coup d'oeil brièvement paniqué. Alors, je lui dis, au fond, la seule chose qu'elle voulait entendre.

-Tu n'as pas arrêté de me demander pourquoi je t'avais emmené et je t'ai donné pleins de raisons et aucune ne t'a satisfaite, alors je vais te dire la vérité... Toutes ces raisons étaient bonnes, Kat. Je t'ai emmené avec moi... parce que je pouvais, parce que je me sentais seul, parce que tu étais trop jeune, comme ça, sans raison, parce que c'était le moment... Je t'ai emmené avec moi et je n'en avais absolument pas le droit.

Elle me lança un regard plein d'indulgence, il y avait longtemps qu'elle m'avait pardonné. Entre-temps, le bus s'était rapproché et ouvrit ses portes devant elle. D'un pas lourd, elle monta sur la première marche, se tourna vers moi et dit, légèrement tremblante.

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

Je lui souris en retour.

-Merci d'avoir sauvé la mienne.

Quelques instants plus tard, le car avait disparu. Je remontai seul en voiture et roulai dans la direction opposée. Je n'étais plus malheureux, je ressentais bien trop de gratitude envers elle pour une quelconque autre émotion. L'homme que j'étais devenu, je le lui devais. Le vieillard triste, solitaire et fatigué s'en était allé à jamais. J'avais l'impression d'avoir quinze ans et la vie devant moi. Elle m'avait tant appris ! Elle avait été la mère qui avait disparu, l'amie que je n'avais jamais connu, la fille que je n'avais jamais eu. J'avais fait quelque chose de bien pour elle et, certes, ça ne rattrapait pas toutes mes fautes, mais j'étais heureux d'avoir pu au moins faire ça.

* * *

Je n'eus que cette pensée en tête pendant des semaines et elle suffisait à me réconforter. Il m'arrivait, parfois, de la croire toujours à mes côtés et de tourner la tête vers le siège passager pour lui adresser une question. Voyageant sous un soleil de plomb, sur une route déserte toute droite et pleine de poussière, je crus même la voir sur le bord du bitume...

Je pilai une cinquantaine de mètres plus tard, manquant caler et donner de la tête dans le pare-brise. Je scrutai le rétroviseur, plissant les yeux. J'avais _vraiment_ cru la voir... Incapable de m'en empêcher, j'enclenchai la marche arrière et, certainement trop vite, refit le chemin parcouru jusqu'à n'en avoir plus le moindre doute : Kathryn était bel et bien là, avec, à ses côtés, un garçon de douze ou treize ans. Je m'arrêtai à leur hauteur et elle m'adressa le plus grand sourire que j'avais jamais vu. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux et murmura :

-K... Kathryn ?

-Oui !, rit-elle. Qui d'autre ?

-Co... Comment tu m'as retrouvé ?

Elle eut un sourire carrément moqueur.

-J'ai suivi les excès de vitesse.

Je la reconnaissais bien là.

-Ha ha, hilarant... Moi, je dirais que c'est le professeur qui est à blâmer.

Cette conversation improbable m'enchantait et je dévorai cette apparition des yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

-On recherche un endroit sympa où s'installer.

Je détournai la tête brièvement, cherchant dans le paysage un tel lieu. Lorsque mon regard revint vers elle, ce fut pour voir le garçon acquiescer à quelque chose que je n'avais pas entendu. Les yeux de Kathryn pétillaient et elle posa la main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent.

-Mon frère., le présenta t-elle.

-Salut., dis-je simplement et il répondit d'un court hochement de sa tête brune.

Sa sœur me fixait d'un tel air de folie que, enchanté malgré moi, je l'observai. Elle sembla me jauger un instant. Puis...

-Viens avec nous.

Bouche bée, je ne mesurai qu'en cet instant l'ampleur de ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir, il y a si longtemps, semblait-il, quand je lui avais dit la même phrase. L'euphorie qui m'envahit, par contre, ne dut pas être la même. Pour la toute première fois de ma vie, j'étais accepté. Accepté par la personne qui me connaissait le mieux au monde et accepté par un enfant qui ne m'avait jamais vu. Un sourire idiot me vint et le sien s'agrandit.

-Mais il faudra promettre de rester.

Je hochai la tête stupidement, béatement. Elle se dirigea alors vers le coffre, y balança leurs sacs, le gamin s'installa à l'arrière et elle prit place à l'avant.

-Hé bien, en route !, m'ordonna t-elle gaiement.

Je mis le contact et posai la question qui me brûlait déjà les lèvres.

-Pourquoi moi ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux, haussa les épaules, fit une petite moue et déclara :

-Sans raison.

Je m'esclaffai et elle m'envoya un clin d'oeil complice. Je démarrai la voiture.

-Au fait, dit le garçon, du ton le plus naturel du monde, je m'appelle Richard.

-Ravi de te connaître., répondis-je, dans le rétroviseur. Moi, c'est Declan.

-Autant vous prévenir tout de suite., continua t-il. Je suis venu pour me la couler douce.

-Ah oui ? Moi, je suis venu pour fuir...

Et, entouré de Kathryn et Richard, jamais la fuite ne m'avait semblé aussi douce...

**...FIN...**


End file.
